One scene
by kitty143
Summary: This shows how one scene changes everything. Voldemort witnesses Harry being abused through the scar connection. How will Voldy react? H/V rating may change to M. first few chapters arent all that great, gets better though, promise!
1. One Scene

This contains child abuse. I know J.K. Rowling never said anything about Harry being physically abused, but seriously they locked him in a cupboard, they could have been doing a lot more than that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

What if Voldemort saw something through his connection with Harry? What if it was Harry being abused? How would he react?

Voldys POV:

It was a perfectly normal Tuesday night. I had just tortured a few death eaters and I was relaxing. Suddenly I got pulled into a new scene. I could tell it was Potter's mind. It was difficult to decipher what was happening, but I did see a giant whale of a man.

Harry's POV:

I just finished making the Dursleys their dinner. I can hear them eating it while I'm sitting here locked in my room. I hear my uncle start to walk upstairs and come to my room. The only question I have is what excuse is he going to use now to hit me.

I learned a long time ago that if i keep my mouth shut then he is not as brutal. I can hear him unlocking everything. I just sit there with my eyes closed and waiting for the impact.

"You little freak! You burnt our dinner! Now what are we supposed to do?" He started screaming at me.

"But..." I try to protest.

This just makes him even more enraged. He starts hitting me with as much force as he can possible muster. I hear a few bones crack and thank merlin that Madam Pomfrey gave him some healing potions and taught him some healing spells, that he would be able to use now that he has mastered wandless magic.

I just wait it out. Eventually he will give up and I will be left a bloody mess. I can't ask anyone for help. Dumbledore seems to think I am making it all up, even after I showed him all the cuts and bruises that were hidden under the glamour. Sometimes i think I am just a weapon to him, only useful for killing Voldemort.

My uncle is finally done. This time he only broke a wrist, an ankle, and a rib. Those will all be fairly easy to heal. It's as I am healing my self that I feel my scar burning. I know that means Voldemort had witnessed all of that.

All I can think is great now he has another thing to torment me about.

No one's POV:

Little did Harry know that Voldemort was trying to devise a plan to get him the hell out of that house! Voldemort may be evil and torture Death Eaters on a regular basis, but one thing he despised almost as much as death itself was child abuse. He knew all to well how it felt and now all he wanted was to get Harry out of there, as fast as possible. He was about to change everything.

Hope you liked it. I will continue this, but only if I get at least 6 reviews.


	2. Making Decisions

**Okay I know a lot of you were questioning Voldemorts behavior in the story, but this is how i want it to be. it will be very ooc. Don't like then Dont read. And sorry about the random jumping from 1st person to 3rd and back. I didn't even notice it until a few of you pointed it out. I will fix it but at the moment my computer won't let me. **

Voldemort's POV:

The last thing I see before getting pulled out of Potter's mind is him reaching for healing potions. All I can think about is getting him the hell out of that house! If I had known all of this would happen I would have never gone after him. I only did so, for the fact that the prophecy said he would have power to kill me. Death is not something I want to endure, it means an enternity of loneliness, at least being a Dark Lord means that I am never alone, even if they are just worthless followers. I call Severus into the room, he will be able to help me devise a plan.

"Yes master?" He is the only Death Eater I have that doesn't quiver in fear around me.

"Severus, I need your help in getting Potter away from his relatives." I can see him wanting to question it, but doesn't want to be cursed.

"Master. ... If you don't mind me asking, what do you need Potter for?" He very hesitantly asks.

"Well I want him away from his relatives." I know he will ask why I need him away from them. This is why I picked Severus, he is the only Death Eater that knows about my childhood.

"Why Master?"

"He is being abused there, rather badly from what I witnessed." I can see the disbelief in his eyes, but I know that even he will not even try to talk me out of something I believe.

"Of course Master. I will help you with Potter." I can hear the venom in his voice when he says Potter. He will have to get over the absurd hatred or he will be severly punished.

"Severus you will need to get over your problem with Potter. When we rescue him he will be on the dark side. I won't allow him to go back to the light and that manipulative fool!" I can't even imagine him going back to Dumbledore if I am the one who rescues him from his relatives.

"Of course Master. I will do my best to help Potter." I can tell it took all of his strength to say that as evenly as possible.

"Okay. Now we will have to plan this out. Everything has to go perfectly and Dumbledore can not now I am about to take his Golden Boy. Though I don't know why he would care. He left the boy with those people in the first place and never checked on him." There are sparks coming out of my wand now. I am trying to control my anger, I think I will have to call in a Death Eater to take out my anger on.

"Master, Dumbledore only veiws the boy as a weapon. I think I have ways to ensure that the boy will stay on the Dark Side."

"What would that be Severus?" I can't help being curious. Potter seems like he would be very difficult to make trade sides.

"Master, I think some well chosen memories of my talks with Dumbledore about the boy will be more than enough to show the boy how Dumbledore actually views him."

"Very well Severus. Now we have to work on how getting the boy out. I want this to happen as soon as possible."

"Master, Dumbledore has many wards up around that house. I think we will have to research blood wards first. That will be the most important ward."

"Of course. The fool would have blood wards. Those are the most difficult wards to counter. You will start researching right away!" I order him. He is one Death Eater that I know is not completely incompetent.

"Of course Master. I will start right now." He practically runs from the room, but I still manage to hit him with a secrecy spell. I can't have him running to the old fool and telling him anything. I still am not completely sure of his loyalties, but I have to many ways to make sure he never speaks of anything important. Severus better make sure he is quick in his research. I want this done as quickly as possible.

**This is mostly a filler chapter until I can think of more ideas. I am going to write the next chapter as soon as possible! Review please! :)**


	3. The Plan

**Okay hope you guys liked the last chapter. thanks for all of the reviews! Here is chapter 3. thanks to geekquality for giving me ideas and helped me getting into writing this chapter! **

Severus' POV:

I found lots of books that have information on blood wards for my master. I may not fully believe that Potter is abused, but I wouldn't dare betray my master. If we find the boy is abused I am going to rip apart Dumbledore. That is part of the reason my master has indulged information about his childhood to me. I was also abused. That is how he got me onto the dark side. He understood how I felt, I know the only reason he told me was because I am a very valuable potions master, he needed me onto the dark side.

Looking through the very last book on blood wards I found something that would be very useful.

"Master I found beneficial information on the blood wards." I hope that this works, I really don't want to be on the recieving end of his wand if it doesn't.

VOLDEMORT'S POV:

Severus comes in to tell me he finally found something, I have been waiting for 3 days!

"What is it Severus? It better be good." I growl at him.

"Master the blood wards are no longer in effect. You used his blood to get your new body. The blood for the blood wards now flows through you."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? This is perfect. Our only problem now is getting the boy out of there. It will have to be when his relatives are gone." I can tell this will take some plotting. It's a very good thing that we are slytherins, no Gryffindors would ever be able to pull off something like this.

"Master I think I will be able to take care of his relatives. One little letter and they will be on their way to a function. And if Potter is abused as you say then they will leave him home." I like this idea, but I don't like how he questioned what I said. I know I will have to leave it alone for now.

"Another problem is Potter himself. No matter how hard his life is with his relatives he will not come easily."

I keep thinking about this for about 10 minutes until an idea hits me!

"Severus you will go to collect the boy. He may not like you, but he does believe you are on the light side. Just tell him you are taking him away. Act like your normal snarky self and don't give him any answers as to where you are taking him." I am not going to give him any choice in this. There is no other way and I will not leave that boy there.

"Of course master. Once we destroy the other wards I will go straight away." And now I am reminded that we aren't done yet.

"Those wards will be easy to counter. I am able to cast spells to make it seem like the wards are still intact and Dumbledore will never notice anything different."

I concentrate and start to cast the spells, thinking of only Privet Drive. Once I am done I send Severus to get the boy.

Severus' POV:

Master has started to cast spells. I know not to question how he does this, he's powerful enough to do things that most wizards can't even dream of doing. I start to get ready to pick up the brat after sending a letter and making sure his relatives were gone. I will not believe the boy was abused until I see it for myself.

I get everything ready and apparate to Privet Drive. His relatives car is gone and I see a light on in a bedroom. The boy must be in there. I walk up and knock on the door. I keep knocking for 10 minutes with no response. The brat better not be sleeping or ignoring me. I use my wand to open the door. I walk up the stairs and come to a door with so many locks on it. They better not be locking the boy into his room all the time. I once again use my wand to unlock everything and what I see shocks me!

**There is chapter 3. I left it at that because I am to tired to continue it. Please review! I love getting reviews. You guys have no idea how much it means to me! I love the tips I get for the story, but I am not going to change how the story is just because someone doesnt like it. If you dont like it then dont read it! I love getting tips but seriously do not demand me to change anything.**


	4. The Rescue

**Sorry it has been awhile since i updated. I had work everyday. But you should forgive me because today is my 16TH BIRTHDAY! thanks so much for all of the reviews and story alerts! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Everything is set after 5th year, all of 5th year happened except for Sirius dieing, because I love him to much.**

**Harry's POV:**

My "family" left a few hours ago to go to some special event. To stop me from eating or something they have tied me to the bed. I didn't care until I heard the knocking on the door. I figured it had to be someone from the Order, because there is no one else that would show up at this time. I hear them unlock the door and make their way up the stairs. Whoever it is stops in front of my door and I hear the locks unclicking. Then the one person I never thought would rescue me walks in.

**Serverus' POV:**

When I open the door I see Potter tied to the bed. He's a mess. All I can see and smell is blood. I don't think I have ever been more disgusted. I start to work on cleaning and healing charms. Now that I have done that I can actually see his face. It's completely black and blue. I have never wanted to murder someone as much as I want to murder the boys relatives. I can see him looking at me in shock.

"Potter." I nod at him.

"Umm, hi professor. What are you doing here." He seems hesitant to even ask me.

"I'm here to get you out of this place. Don't ask questions, just know you will never be returning to this house with these _people._" I spit out the word people. They don't deserve to even be called that. They deserve to rot in hell.

**Harry's POV:**

"um okay professor." I decide not to ask any questions. As long as I never have to come back here I will be fine. Though if the alternative is being with Dumbledore than I'm not really sure which I would prefer. I mean sure my family abuses me, but so does Dumbledore, just he does it indirectly. After all he has to seem like he is taking care of the Golden Boy and not just using him as a weapon. I will never be able to trust that man again, not after last year with the the Department of Mysteries and him just now telling me about the prophecy. Something he should have told me about right away. It effects me to much for him to have a right to keep it from me. And then even worse he wouldn't let me go stay with Sirius even though he had been declared innocent, because Wormtail was caught. That was just about the only good thing that happened last year.

"um professor could you maybe untie me?" I just hope that Snape won't torment me about this. There are just some things that I wouldn't be able to handle being teased about.

"Sure Potter. There you go. Now can you get up?"

I try to hesitantly sit up, but the room starts spinning and I have to lie down again. I can feel Snape's eyes on me the whole time.

"Um Professor I think I am to dizy to stand." I look away from him so I won't see the sneer that is sure to be on his face.

"Okay. Stay there Potter. Now where are all of your belongings?"

I hesitate and then tell him that they're locked in the cupboard downstairs.

**Severus' POV:**

I go downstairs to gather the boy's belongings. When I unlock the cupboard I find his trunk and his wand. When I get those out and look in to make sure I have everything I find a small bed and a ripped up blanket. Now all I can feel is anger toward those horrid muggles. I walk back upstairs and try to control my expression. From the terror on the boy's face I can tell I didn't do it very well.

"Potter, did those muggles make you live in that thing?" I see him look down in shame. "Mr. Potter, look at me." He hesitantly raises his eyes. I ask him one more time if that is where he used to stay.

"Um yes Professor. I stayed in there until I got my Hogwart's letter. Then my family gave me the guest bedroom. I think they were scared when they saw that the letter stated that I lived in a cupboard."

For the first time in a long time I am absolutely shocked. "Mr. Potter are you telling me that the letter you recieved from Hogwart's cleary said that you stayed in a cupboard?"

"well yes professor. It said Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the stairs. 4 Privet Drive."

I am not sure who I am more angry at, those muggles or Dumbledore. I can't believe he knew that the boy lived in a cupboard for 11 years and did nothing about it. I am going to have a lot to report to my master. But first I have to get the boy out of here. I take out a dreamless sleep potion. It will make things easier if for now he has no idea where he is going.

"Potter, since you are unable to even sit up in your malnourished condition you will take this dreamless sleep potion. You being asleep will make you easier to transport." I can see he is to tired to even fight.

"Okay professor." He drinks it and in a minute he is sound asleep. Now i have to take him to my master and heal him completely. I shrink all of his belongings and put them in my pocket. I pick the very light boy up and walk outside the wards. We apparate to where Voldemort is currently staying. As he now has his old features from before he turned snakelike, he will be less likely to terrify the boy.

**Voldemort's POV:**

I hear the crack of someone apparating and rush to meet Severus. He is carrying a very frail looking Harry. All I want to do is go and kill those muggles even more. I show Severus to where the boy will be staying, my guest quarters. It is the safest place for him right now. I ask Severus to tell me about him finding the boy. When he's done telling me everything including the cupboard and how Dumbledore must have known about it, I can see red. I can't decide whether to kill the muggles first or Dumbledore. The only thing I am sure about is those deaths will be slow and painful. Those deaths I will take the most pleasure in.

"Severus, you will stay here with the boy until he wakes. When he does heal him completely. Do not tell him anything until I show up. Make sure to get me once he is healed. He will also need food. I am sure one of the house elves will prepare the correct meal the boy needs."

"Of course master."

Now all I can do is wait for the boy to wake up and plot the deaths of the muggles and Dumbledore. Hopefully if we can gain the boy's trust quickly then those tasks will be infinetly easier to do. In the meantime I am going to torture some death eaters to release some of my aggression before the boy wakes up.

**Okay there is chapter 4. Really hope you like it. Reviews would be an awesome birthday present! ;D Be nice, it is my 16th birthday! :D **


	5. Waking Up

**Thank you to all that wished me a happy birthday, reviewed, story alerted, or favorited. I very much appreciate it. Sorry it has taken so long to update again. It was really hard to think of new ideas. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I wanted to write it before the weekend is over, because it has been so long since I updated. I will try to update sooner from now on, but I can not promise anything, because I have work everyday except for weekends. I am really glad so many like this story and I hope you guys continue to read and review it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING WAS THE ONE WHO CREATED THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

**HARRY'S POV:**

I just woke up in a very strange room. It's covered in green and silver. I have to be in a Slytherins house, but who's? The last thing I remember is Professor Snape giving me a dreamless sleep potion. It has to be his house, that's the only thing that would make sense, but why would he take me to his and not the burrow or Sirius' house? None of this is making sense. I guess I should probably get up and look around. Hopefully I can find Professor Snape. I hear someone coming up the stairs. They stop outside my door. Professor Snape opens the door.

"Professor where am I?" I ask hoping this time he will actually give me an answer.

"Potter you are in a house where you will be safe for once." He answered, but it just made me even more confused. What did he mean by I will be safe for once, wasn't I safe at the burrow, my uncle's house ( well safe from Voldemort at least), or Sirius' house?

"Professor what do you mean by safe for once? I thought I was safe at all the places I have stayed."

"You have been safe from Voldemort in most of those places, but that will no longer be a problem." Everything he says just makes me even more confused than before.

"Why will that no longer be a problem?"

"Before I answer that question I will need to ask you a few things."

"What do you need to know Professor?" I reply.

**SNAPE'S POV:**

The boy just woke up. I am not completely sure what I am supposed to tell him. How the hell am I supposed to explain that he is in a house that belongs to a Death Eater and Voldemort is the one that wanted him here? How do I explain that Voldemort no longer is wanting to kill him? Dammit, why am I the one that has to do this shit? I will start off by asking him questions about the Dursley's and ease into telling him about Voldemort.

"Potter, how long have you been abused by the Dursley's" I don't know how to ask him without being blunt, I just hope his Gryffindor side doesn't let him get scared away.

"I don't know what you are talking about Professor. I am not being abused." Then again the boy was abused, he's going to act like a normal abused child, which will make this all the more difficult, especially since it means he most likely has trust issues.

"You used to live in a cupboard, and they lock you in your room without food or water or being able to go to the bathroom. You seriously think that's not abuse?" I see no other way than being blunt to get the boy to see reason.

"They just don't like me. I make their lives difficult. Plus Dumbledore says that it happens to a lot of kids, I just have to get over it. Move on and continue to do what everyone wants me to do, fight Voldemort."

His reply makes me see red. I can not believe that old fool would drill that into the boy's head. Has he not seen what abused children can turn into if they are mistreated and ignored for to long? If their abuse goes ignored and their crys for help unanswered? I swear I am going to murder that old fool myself. He saw what happened to me and Voldemort, but he still hopes Harry will turn out to be the bloody Golden Boy.

"Mr. Potter, Whatever Dumbledore told you in regards to your old living situation and your supposed duty to the wizarding world is complete bullshit!" I can see he still doesn't believe me, but that will have to be Voldemort's problem, he's the one that decided to turn the boy to the dark side. It will probably be easier this way.

"Whatever Professor. But what do you mean by my _old_ living situation?" Damn I was hoping he wouldn't catch that.

"Potter you will not be returning to those horrid muggles ever again."

"Okay Professor but where will I stay?"

"You will be staying here."

"Where is here?"

Damn we got back to that question pretty fast. I guess now will be the best time to explain some things to the kid.

"Potter how much do you trust Dumbledore?" I figure knowing his relationship with the old coot would be a good place to start.

"Well..." I can tell he is hesitant to tell me, probably scared I will tell Dumbledore.

"Potter, spit it out. Dumbledore will not know anything you say."

"I don't sir." Well that's surprising, but I probably should have seen it coming with everything that has happened to him in his life, especially the years since he has entered the wizarding world again.

"Okay Potter. That will make everything a lot easier. Mr. Potter I am going to give you a calming draught. It is only so what I tell you does not send you into a panic attack.

**HARRY'S POV: **

I drink the calming draught Professor Snape gives me. I am so beyond confused right now and really need to hear what he says.

"Potter, right now you are in a house that belongs to one of Voldemort's men." I can't believe this! Why would Snape bring me to a Death Eater's house? Is he trying to get me killed? I want to get up and run, but thanks to the calming draught I only a feel a small sense of panic that I would have felt without it.

"Professor I don't understand."

"Potter I don't even fully understand myself, but I will try to explain this as best as I can. You see Voldemort had the same abusive upbringing you had." I want to try to argue that I am not abused, but I am not willing to stop him telling me why the hell I am in this house.

"As you very well know, your connection to Voldemort makes you able to see what he is doing at certain times. But what you didn't know or realize is that Voldemort is also able to see what you are doing and what is happening to you. He saw you being abused." Holy shit! Voldemort saw my uncle doing that to me. Fuck, he's going to torture me with that information, but wait why am I here?

"What does Voldemort seeing that have to do with me being here?" I can see him struggling not to insult me or something. So he settles on just sneering at me.

"Potter you are here, because Voldemort wanted you away from your uncle." This is making no sense. Why the hell would Voldemort want to save me from my uncle?

"Why? Voldemort wants me dead, so why would he save me from getting abused? Seems like something he would normally torture me with."

"Potter did I not tell you he had an abusive upbringing as well. There is only one thing in the world that makes him seem almost human, and that's kids being abused. He can't stand it and will stop it in any way possible. It's his only weakness."

I guess most of what Snape is telling me makes sense. But I still feel like there is more to this than Snape is telling me.

"There's more isn't there Professor?"

"Yes there is, but I will not be the one to explain it to you. I have done enough already. Voldemort will be the one to explain it to you. Do not freak out when he comes in. He will not hurt you. Just trust me for once."

I really don't want to do this, but I need to know what the hell is happening.

"Where's my wand sir?"

"Here Potter." He hands me my wand and leaves the room. I guess he went to go get Voldemort. I feel a little better now that I have my wand with me, but I am still uneasy about being in the same room with him.

I can hear someone coming up the stairs and stopping outside my room. It must be Voldemort, I sit up straighter in bed and clutch my wand in my hand. I need to be ready just in case. The door opens and what I see surprises the hell out of me. Voldemort looks like he did when he was younger. He's also unarmed. It will be a lot easier to talk to him now that he doesn't look like a snake and he doesn't have his wand with him.

**The conversation between Tom and Harry will be in the next chapter. I am just to tired to write it now. Hope this chapter didn't suck to much. Please review. It means a lot to me and it helps me improve the story. **


	6. Dark Prince

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been pretty busy lately. My job is now over with so hopefully i will be able to write more often. Thanks to geekquality for the help, everyone should check out her stories! she's an amazing author! Review please! I appreciate it when you do, and trust me the more reviews I get the quicker I will update!**

**I figured now would be a good time to update, because next week will be very busy. Though I am very very excited for the week to start. On monday I am going to Canobie Lake Park with some awesome people, including geekquality! and you guys should seriously read her stories! **

**Oh and read my other stories too! It's mostly one shots, but if you liked this then you will probably like those too!**

**Dislaimer: i own no characters! If i did i would be a lot richer! :)**

**No one's POV:**

As Voldemort walks in further Harry starts to freak out. Billions of questions seem to be going through his mind and he can't figure out what to say or ask first. So he decides to say them all at once.

"What is going on..How did you get me here..Why am I here?" Harry askes as quickly as possible, just trying to make sense of this situation. Nothing Professor Snape really calmed him.

"To answer your questions Potter, What is going on is you are away from those muggles, I got you here by sending Snape to get you, and you are here, because you were being abused.

**Harry's POV:**

He may have answered my questions, but the answers really did not help, at all. This is getting annoying, all we are doing is going around in circles when all I want is some anwers.

"Okay now that you have given me some seriously vague answers how about some real ones, like why you could possible want me away from my relatives, they could have just finished your job for you." I can see him wince at that last part, which of course just confuses me even more.

"Very well, I guess it is time to explain some things to you. I am sure Severus told you I also had an abusive background."

"Yes.. um.." I'm not really sure what to call him now.

"You can call me Voldemort." I'm not really comfortable it, but for right now I'm not going to test him by calling him Tom.

"Now I grew up in an orphanage. My mother died when I was born. My father had already long ago abandoned us. In the orpanage the caretaker liked to drink, a lot. I was a very small child, so that made me the easiest target. She had a lot of anger issues and they all came out when she was drinking. She would beat me and emotionally tear me down. I can't count how many times that bitch called me a freak among other names. I'm pretty sure you know how that feels. Well I had to endure that for years until I could finally move away from there. It is what turned me into what I am today, being called a freak, always being different, well it took its toll."

I am starting to understand why he turned out the way he did, what he went through as a child is enough to turn anyone dark. My childhood had almost the same effect on me, but I would not exactly consider myself dark, not yet at least. For now I will do what is best for me, anything to get me away from the Dursleys and Dumbledore. Now all I need to know is what are Voldemort's plans for me.

"I can obviously understand that. But what does this all have to do with me? I know I was abused and you witnessed it. But that still doesn't fully explain why I am here."

"You asked earlier why I didn't let them finish you off, well I didn't because I can see that you would be valuable to the dark side. As an abused child you are more likely to turn to us. We will protect you and you will be able to get revenge. You are a powerful wizard who should never have been left with those muggles. You will not go back to Dumbledork and his order of the Fried Chicken."

Even though that was a pretty serious rant I can't help giggling at the last part. Of course Voldy would have his own name for them. The more he talks the more tempted I am to just join him. I know all my surrogate family will come with me, they will support me in anything I want to do.

"I will think about joining you. But I will have a few conditions." I can see he looks weary of what my conditions are, but I know he will let me have what I want. He seems to like me.

"What are they?"  
"First I will not just be a regular death eater, if I am as powerful as you say I am then I deserve a better title than that."

"Oh that won't be a problem, you will be the Dark Prince. You are almost equal to me. It would torture Dumbledore even more to know his Golden Boy isn't just on the dark side, but he is second in command of the dark side."

Hmm. I would love to see Dumbledore's face when he finds this out! Maybe I can have Snape store the memory in a pensieve and let me view it.

"Second demand is that my family comes along, not my blood relatives, my surrogate family the people I trust the most in my life. I have no worries about them, they can all be trusted, they love me to much to betray me."

"Fine Potter, who are they?"

"My godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. My sisters Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. My brothers Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and I believe my slytherin brothers are already with you."

"Fine you can bring them along. What about the other weasley boy?"

"Ron? No he can not be trusted, he betrays me to easily. Plus almost everyone hates him anyways."

"Fine, now which slytherins were you referring to?"

"Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, oh and my sister Pansy Parkinson. I know it is kind of shocking, but they noticed I was not as light as people wanted me to be. Let's just say we bonded." I can see he's shocked, he doesn't show it outwardly, but I can see it in his eyes.

"Fine, they will all have places in the manor. Will any of them be sharing a room?"

"Just my godfathers, they are bonded."

"Fine, as soon as you are settled they will be brought in. And you will be introduced to the Death Eaters."

"Hold on, I still have another condition. You kill Peter Pettigrew, and of course let me watch as you torture him."

"Of course, he is just a waste of space after all. If you want you can through a few curses in, I don't think you are quite ready to kill yet."

I am thankful for that. I may be joining the dark lord, but I am not quite ready to kill someone, I may need to work up to that.

"Fine, that will be done tomorrow, for now though I am going back to sleep."

"Of course Prince, sleep and we will have dinner when you wake up."

I go to sleep. I can't wait to wake up and start my new life, as the Dark Prince.

**Okay. There is chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it. It may be a few days until I update again, because it will be a busy week. Please Please Please Please Please Review! It makes me update quicker, knowing that people actually want to me to keep writing the story! **


	7. Family Letters

**Here is chapter 7! Hope I didn't make you guys wait to long for this one! Thank you to all that reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I appreciate it so much! Keep reviewing please! Knowing people want to keep reading makes me keep writing! **

**Harry's POV:**

I just woke up and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. As the memories of last night came back I couldn't help but smirk. I'm now the Dark Prince. Dumbledore is finally going to get what he deserves. As I sit up I finally get the chance to look around my room. There's a desk, a wardrobe, and what appears to be a bathroom connected to it. I see some parchment and ink on the desk and decided while I'm waiting for someone to come and get me I can write letters to everyone, telling them about my new situation.

Dear Sirius and Remus,

Hi guys! What I am about to tell you may be a complete shock, but do no start to freak out until you finish reading this. Moony I trust you will control Padfoot. Now so you don't freak out from what you will read just know that you will be able to come and see me at some point today and tomorrow.

Now i am guessing you are both very confused. Let me start saying that I am no longer with the Dursleys, which is a very good thing as you both know. The reason I am no longer with them is because through our connection Voldemort had seen my uncle abusing me. He sent Snape to come and get me. I am now staying at one of the Death Eater's manors.

Padfoot! Stop freaking out, sit down and let moony read the rest of this letter to you! Now as I was saying I am at one of the manor's, not really sure which one. I am perfectly safe. That's actually what I have to tell you, I am sick of being used and treated as a weapon. I will no longer be Dumbledore's little slave boy. I pray you both support me in this decision, though I am sure you will!

Oh and I will not just be a regular death eater, I am now the Dark Prince! Hope to see you both soon, I will owl you the details as soon as I can!

Love you both

-Harry

Okay that's one, now to write to my siblings. It will be interesting to see how they take it.

Dear Hermione,

Hey 'Mione! I can't wait to see you sis! Which is why I am writing, I have some very shocking news to tell you. Remember to not freak out, I am safe, and you will be able to see me soon, I promise.

That being said, I am no longer at the Dursleys, Voldemort rescued me. Well really Snape did, but he did it on Voldy's orders. Voldy saw me being abused, he was also abused as a child, so he couldn't stand seeing that. He got me out of there and now I am staying at one of the Death Eater's houses.

'Mione, I really hope you will come and join me. You know how much I hate being a weapon. I can't take the abuse anymore. On the dark side I won't have to go through that anymore. I will be the Dark Prince, higher than a death eater, only second to Voldemort himself. I am not saying you have to be a death eater, but I would really love to have one of my sisters here with me! Owl me as soon as you get this and if you chose to come with I will send along a portkey!

Love you and hope to see you soon

-Harry

Dear Luna,

Hey Luna, I am sure you already know most of what has happened recently, through your seer abilities. I still don't get how you always know what happens in my life, but I am not going to complain right now. It's annoying to write the same things over and over again. As you know I have to do with all my family. I am now the Dark Prince. Now would my lovely little sister like to join me at the Manor? Though I'm sure you are already packed and ready to go! I'll send you the floo details as soon as I can!

Love you, see you soon!

-Harry

Dear Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Gin,

How are my favorite red-headed siblings doing? I am doing great right now. I am now longer with the dursleys! Now I trust you will not let anyone else reading this!

I was rescued from the Dursleys by Snape on Voldemort's orders. Voldy had seen me being abused through our connection. I am now at one of the death eaters manors. Guys, I am tired of being a weapon. I can't do it anymore. Being on the dark side will let me reach my full power, something we all know Dumbledore would never allow. I will also be higher up in the ranks, as the Dark Prince, second only to Voldemort.

I am not saying you guys have to join the death eater's, but I would love your love and support in my decision! I would also love if you all came to stay at the manor for awhile! Owl me with your decisions and I will get back to you with details!

Love you all and hope to see all of you soon!

-Harry

Dear Nev,

Hey! So I am no longer with my relatives! Awesome new right? What I am about to say next will come as a shock, but just trust me on this!

I am tired of being a weapon. I am tired of being abused. I was rescued from them by Snape on Voldemort's orders. I am now staying at a Death eater's manor. I'm safe so don't worry. I am now the Dark Prince. You will not have to join the death eater's, I would just love it if my brother came to stay with me for awhile! I've asked everyone to come! If it's to hard for you. because of your parents then I completely understand! Owl me with your decision!

Love you and hope to see you soon little brother!

-Harry

Dear Dray,

I am sure you already know everything! In case you don't I am now on the dark side! Yay! We can finally be on the same side! How would you like to come stay with the new Dark Prince? Also do you happen to know where I am currently staying? Really need to owl some people with that information!

See you soon!

-Harry

Dear Pansy,

Hey sis. I'm now with you guys! I'm the Dark Prince, cool right? Want to come stay with me for awhile? I invited everyone! Owl me soon!

See you soon!

-Harry

Dear Theo,

Hey big bro! So long story short, I am now on the dark side! I shall explain when you come to visit me! I'm at one of the many manor's you guys seem to possess. Owl me as soon as you get this!

See you soon!

-Harry a.k.a. the Dark Prince!

Dear Vince and Greg,

Hi favorite bodyguards! I wrote this as a joint letter, because I am almost completely sure you to are with each other right now! So I'm now on the dark side! I am staying at a death eater's manor! Oh and I'm now the Dark Prince! Shocking enough for you? Hope you guys will come visit me and stay for awhile!

See you soon!

-Harry

Just as I am finishing the last letter and sending them all with Hedwig I hear someone coming up the stairs. I look up as Voldemort walks in. He looks suprised to see me awake.

"Harry what are you doing up so early? I was just coming up to tell you breakfast would be ready in an hour. You slept right through dinner last night."

"I've been up for awhile. I'm used to getting up early and I had to write letters to everyone. Is there anyway we can set up the floo for everyone or send portkeys?"

"Of course, your slytherins are already connected. I will make portkeys for the rest. Just tell me when you will need them and how many. Now get dressed, I have to show the manor so you will know your way around. There are new clothes in the wardrobe, they will resize to fit you."

With that he walks out. I go over to the wardrobe and open it up. The clothes in it are amazing. Most are dark clothes, which I completely love. I love to look slightly gothic. No one expects it from the Golden Boy, but it will be perfect for my Dark Prince title!

I get dressed and meet Voldemort outside of my room. He shows me the whole manor until breakfast. This place is amazing! It's just beautiful. He tells me it belongs to McNair one of the lower death eaters. We go into the dining room to have breakfast, we are the only ones there.

As we are sitting down to eat Hedwig comes flying in with letters.

The first one I can see is from Sirius and Remus.

Dear Cub, obviously we are in shock. I am glad that you are away from the Dursley's but I am not sure how to feel about you being with Voldemort. I am sure you will explain everything in more detail when we come to see you, I trust you will arrange that as soon as possible!

Love you, Moony

Pup, I love you so I will support you in this, but I will have to insist you find a place there for me and Moony. We will not just let you live there alone. We are your guardians and it's time we live together!

See you soon, Love you -Padfoot

They seem less freaked out then I thought they would be! That's good.

"Who is that one from Harry?" Voldemort asks. I hand him the letter as I open the next one. It's from the Weasley's

Dear Harry,

We would all just like to say that we love and support you in this. We were hoping you would find a way to not be a weapon anymore. We didn't think it would be going to the dark side, but whatever you want to do is fine with us. Of course we will be coming to stay. As soon as you can I want you to send us a way to get there! We will stay for as long as we can!

Love you and see you soon

-Your red-headed siblings

I hand that one over to Voldemort and then open the next one, which is from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I can't believe you would question whether I would support you! You little brother, need to trust more! Send me a portkey right away, I will be staying for awhile!

See you soon little brother

-'Mione

Even in a letter she scolds me. And of course she calls me little brother, she knows I hate that more than anything! I scowl and hand it over to Voldemort, he laughs at my face. I open the next one, it's from Nev.

Dear Harry,

Um Wow, not what I was expecting. But of course I will support you. It will take some time getting used to, but you are my brother and I love you. And thank you for the concern, but nothing will stop me from coming to stay with you! Send me a portkey or something!

See you soon -Nev

This letter made me smile, it's just so Nev. I'm proud that he will be able to come and visit, after what happened to his parents, I'm suprised he can support this. I hand it over to Voldemort and open the next one which is from Luna.

Dear Prince,

Big brother, I am proud you get to live your own life now! I'll see you in an hour

-Luna

I laugh at this one, of course she knows when she will arrive. She can predict almost anything. I hand it over to Voldemort, he reads it and just smiles. I told him about Luna's abilities when we were touring the manor.

The next letter is a joint letter from all my slytherins.

Dear Dark Prince,

Will we now have to bow down to you? Not sure if we can do that little bro. We will all be flooing over within the hour as we are all staying with the Malfoys at this time. See you soon little one.

-your snake siblings

I can tell the little one comment if from Pansy. They all love teasing me about being the youngest and smallest, but she takes it to a whole new level.

"The slytherins will be here soon. Can you make portkeys for everyone else? I want to send them right away." I ask Voldemort, I can't wait to see my family again!

"Of course Prince."

He calls one of the house elves and asks him if he will bring some objects to the room. As soon as the objects are in front of him, Voldemort casts a spell over them all. As soon as they are done I send them off with Hedwig.

Within the next hour I will be reunited with my family again! I can't wait to see them!

**Everyone will arrive in the next chapter, which I will start writing as soon as I can. I'm just really tired right now! Review please! If I don't get reviews then how am I supposed to know if people want me to continue it? So review! : )**


	8. Family Meetings

**Okay so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update in the next couple of weeks, I have to read 5 books for school and do a 6 page latin paper! Oh if any of you know latin HELP! I'm usually very good at it, but I seem to have forgotten some things!**

**Here is chapter 8! Hope you guys like it! From now on I will mention the people who reviewed the last chapter to show just how much I appreciate their reviews! To all those who had reviewed previous chapters I thank you, but it would take to long to write all the names, but if you keep reviewing you will get your name mentioned eventually! Promise! **

**Also thanks to the 68 people who story alerted this! I can't put your names, it would take up the whole chapter, if i do decide to do that in the next chapter then I will break the names up throughout a few chapters!**

**Thanks to Cayti Leigh , hanakisa , felicia2235 , yukino89 , shebajay , newbee25 , Angel JJK , Mistress of Magic22 , dreamlesswinter , geekquality for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it so much! :D**

**3rd person pov:**

Voldemort and Harry were sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to arrive. Harry was glad that everyone took the news well, but he was still worried how they would all react to being in the same house as Voldemort. Just when he was thinking of ways to make everyone feel comfortable the fire turned green and out came the slytherins and they brought blaise Zabini with them, not that Harry minded, because the two got along pretty well, they just weren't as close as the others.

**HARRY'S POV:**

"um Hi guys!" I said trying to get them to stop smirking at me. They did always know that I would end up being on their side eventually.

"Hey Harry!" Pansy was the first to step up and hug me, which got the rest of them moving and I ended up being mashed in the circle of hugs.

"Aren't group hugs unslytherin?" I said making them all jump apart. The looks on their faces has me cracking up.

"Oh shut it Harry. Now when is everyone else getting here?" asked Draco.

Draco was suprisingly the first slytherin friend I made. We had detention together and ended up making a truce, because it just took to much effort to keep fighting each other. After the truce we were polite to each other, saying hi when we see each other. Eventually that expanded to studying together and sitting together, which of course had to include our friends. Everything just kind of progressed from their. I wasn't as close to Blaise, because he spent a lot of his time studying, it will be nice to get to know what he's like outside of school.

"They should be here in the next minute, they're all taking portkeys." That makes Draco happy, because I know he has a thing for 'Mione. I just need to get him to admit it then I could set them up as I know 'Mione feels the same way.

We all sit down to wait and exactly a minute later Neville is standing in front of us. Next comes the Weasley's, then Siri and Remy, then Luna and then finally 'Mione. Suddenly I find my self in another group hug.

"Guys...need...to...breathe!" This gets them to finally let go, I love them, but all at once can be a bit suffocating, literally.

"Sorry Cub! Now I believe we would all like to hear a very big explanation."

Of course Remy would demand that. I motion for them to all sit down and begin to tell the story of how I just happened to end up here and on the dark side and as the Dark Prince. The whole story takes about 20 minutes to explain with Voldemort helping out when he could.

"This is awesome! Now our little one is with us!" I scowl at Pansy for calling me that little one! She just smirks at me and turns to Voldemort.

"Now my Lord I trust you have been taking good care of the little one for us!" Which of course just makes me scowl even more. I look at Voldemort and see that he's desperately trying not to laugh.

"Of course Pansy. Now call me Voldemort, the my lord crap will get annoying after awhile, that goes to all of you. Trust me when I say your little one is perfectly taken care of here as will all of you be." I can tell he threw in the little one thing just to piss me off.

I just sit there and glare at the two of them, but after about a minute I get bored and jump up.

"Okay let's go set up some rooms, Voldy your going to have to help me here." I call him Voldy to get back at him for the little one thing.

He glares at me, but gets up and motions for us to all follow him. He leads us to the second floor where I am staying. I show them my room so they know where it is then we sort out the rest of the rooms. Apparently Voldemort is staying in the one to the left of me.

"Okay Sirius and Remus will be staying in the one across from Harry. Hermione will be in the one right of Harry. Next to Sirius and Remus and across from Hermione will be Draco. Next to Draco will be Neville. Across from Neville and next to Hermione will be Ginny. Next to Ginny will be Luna. Across from Luna and next to Ginny will be Theo. Next to Theo will be Bill. Across from Bill and next to Luna will be Charlie. Next to Charlie will be Pansy. Across from Pansy and next to Bill will be Fred. Next to Fred will be George. Across from George and next to Pansy will be Gregory. Next to Gregory will Vincent. Across from Vincent and next George will be Blaise." As Voldemort explained the living arrangements he motioned each person to stand in front of their doors.

"Okay does anyone have a problem with these arrangements?" No one said anything so Voldemort motioned for everyone to go inside. I've already seen my rooms so I go around to see what each person's rooms look like. After that I head to my room and Pansy catches up to me.

"So little one can I see your room now?"

"Not if you keep calling me little one! You know I hate it!" She just smirks at me.

As soon as we are in my room she rushes to my wardrobe.

"Nice little one got some new clothes! I'm so happy you made this decision Harry!" Even though she called me that dratted nickname again I can't help but smile.

"I did didn't I."

There's a knock at the door and I turn around to see Siri and Remy staring at me.

"Um I will just go and let you three talk. See you guys later and I will tell everyone to leave you alone for a little while."

"Thanks Pans." I give her a kiss on the cheek. I motion for my godfathers to come in and close the door.

As soon as the door is closed they both rush and pull me into a hug. I can't help but feel happy. I have my family and I am no longer being used as a weapon. After a few minutes they pull away and we all sit down on my bed. Though they both still have their arms around me. I can tell they are still slightly worried about this new side of me.

"Guys you can stop worrying. I am fine here. It's a lot better than being at the Dursley's. I actually get to eat here." At that both their arms tighten around me.

"We know Cub, but we still can't help but worry. We love you like a son and don't want to lose you."

"I know and I think of you both as father's. But Remy I would have been killed if I stayed on the light side. That is what Dumbledore has been preparing me for, or rather not preparing me. I wouldn't have stood a chance against Voldemort. This way me and the rest of my family are safe."

"Pup, we support you in this. You never have to worry about us leaving you. I can understand why you made this decison. Though I am slightly suprised that Voldemort rescued you." I can tell that is what really worries and confuses Sirius. He doesn't know why Voldemort rescued me, what his motives were.

"He told me why, but I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell you." I'm not sure how Voldemort would react to me telling them.

_"You can tell them Harry." _That shocked me, Voldemort's voice just came through my head.

_"Voldemort? How are we talking to each other right now?"_

_"I figured out that our connection will allow us to converse telapathically." _ Of course! That actually makes a lot of sense.

_"Good to know, but now I need to get back to this conversation. Remy and Siri are looking at me weirdly. I think they might be questioning my sanity."_

_"Don't we all." _I can feel his chuckle through the connection. It's a weird yet pleasant feeling.

"Um Sorry guys, spaced out there for a second." I'm not sure if I want to tell them about the connection yet.

"So you wanted to know why Voldemort rescued me. He did because he was also abused as a child. I guess watching my uncle do that to me was to much for him."

"Wow who would have thought that the Dark Lord was an abused child. Though it does explain a lot. Was it by any chance by a muggle?" Of course Remy will make the connections.

"Yes it was. That is a part of his reason to dislike muggles."

**"**That all explains so much!" Remy looked like he was thinking about something important, where as Siri was just nodding to everything he said.

We sit and talk for another hour or so until Voldemort knocks on the door to tell us dinner is ready.

We walk down to dinner with everyone and I sit between Luna and Theo. You wouldn't think it when looking at Theo, but he's the sensitive one. I go to him when I need to talk. I smile at him and kiss his cheek and turn to Luna and do the same. She snaps out of the dreamy stare long enough to smile at me. Everyone is used to me being very affectionate. I guess after not being loved for so long it is natural to be affectionate with those who have shown me love.

"So Tom, what are your plans for all of us?" Luna asks Voldemort in the dreamy voice. He twitches at the name. I decided I need to fill him in on some things.

_"Don't bother correcting Luna. She will always call you Tom. It's just how she is. The only other person besides her calling you that will probably be me so don't worry about not being respected."_

_"But Harryyy she called me that dreaded muggle name."_

_"Really? Is the great Dark Lord whining?"_

_"No! I do not whine! And you better not call me Tom!" _

_"Sure thing Tom!"_

_"HARRY!" _I just laugh at him, which of course has everyone looking at me oddly. I just shrug and smile innocently.

"Well to answer your question Luna, Harry will of course be the Dark Prince. Since all of you are considered his family you will now be the inner circle. You do not have to be a death eater, but you will be respected by all of them."

That seems to please everyone. The slytherins are obviously already death eaters, but now they are inner circle. Everyone else will be less than them. Plus they won't have to kneel on the ground the whole meeting, they get to sit in chairs. The kneeling gets uncomfortable after awhile. The rest of my family looks happy to not have to become death eaters, though I think they might attend meetings when they feel like it.

We continue to eat dinner everyone having their own conversations. When everyone is finished we go to the sitting room where everyone either reads or plays chess. I just sit and watch everyone. It's nice to see my whole family and Vold- no Tom, get along so well.

Eventually we all head up to bed. Not knowing of the great suprise instore for us tomorrow.

**Okay that was chapter 8! Hope you all liked it! Going to do something new at the end of chapters because I thought it was cute when I saw other authors do it, though mine will obviously be different. **

**HARRY: I certainly did!**

**ME: OMG IT'S HARRY POTTER!**

**HARRY: Yepp, I like the reuniting with my family thing, very sweet. But I don't appreciate being called little one over and over again! **

**ME: I'm sorry, but it's just so cute! :)**

**HARRY: Well for punishment you have to wait until you get 20 reviews till you can update again!**

**ME: Okay guys, you heard the little one ;) I won't update again until I get 20 reviews! **

**Oh and if you have any ideas on what the great suprise should be then I could use them! **


	9. Owls and training

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I will try to make this chapter extra-long for you guys! I had to deal with school and taking the PSATs. Which were very brutal. I may have more time to update now, but it depends on my grades, which are pretty good except for physics class. Physics class is horrible. I want to hit my teacher with my 5 pound book. But I won't because then he would hate me even more. **** Which would be very bad, I just don't get why he hates me already...teachers never hate me **** So if you guys have any advice it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks to hypersreak, Loretta537, popdiva85, Captain Isa Von Pickles, Newbee25, Mistress of Magic22, Angel JJK, Dreamlesswinter, shebajay, Lil Mizz SunShyne X x, felicia2235, Boxerdogtessa, Geekquality, TIGGI1, Ale Ginger for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! :D **

**And to all those who have story alerted, favorited , author alerted and favorited. I greatly appreciate it! **

**Here is Chapter 9**

**HARRY'S POV:**

When I woke up it was sunny and I was happy with where I was, but I could not help feeling that something was going to go wrong today. I decide to just put it to the back of my mind and maybe ask Tom about it later. I get up and get dressed and head to breakfast. When I get down there it's only Tom at the table, everyone else must still be asleep.

"Voldy, have you felt at all like something is going to go bad today?"

"What have I said about calling me that name? _Little one!" _ I hate when he calls me that, it's bad enough that my friends call me it, but the man that I am falling for? Wait! What! Falling for him, when the hell did that happen? I mean sure now that he doesn't look like a snake he's actually pretty hot, but still he's old enough to be my great-grandfather. Wait, he's trying to talk to me. Might want to actually respond to him.

"You call me little one and I will call you Voldy. Now answer my damn question!"

"Yes I have felt that something was going to go wrong. I'm just not sure what it could be, everyone important to us is here right now."

"Could it have something to do with the old goat?" I ask him. I can see that he's thinking about it.

"Maybe, but he doesn't even know where you are right now."

"Yeah, true. But that could end up being a serious issue. He feels he always needs to know exactly where I am at all times." I grumble. I hate being treated like a baby.

Just as I said this an owl swooped in. I go over to it and open the letter.

Dear Harry,

If you get this then please answer immediately. Everyone is quite worried about you. Your relatives refuse to tell us about where you might be. If you ran away or got kidnapped please inform us immediately.

Thank you,

Professor Dumbledore

I can't help but laugh at the or got kidnapped part. Like honestly how am I supposed to answer him if I got kidnapped?

I show the letter to Tom and I can see he is just as amused as I was.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked him. I'm not sure if I should answer the letter or not.

"I think we should refrain from responding for now. At least until we can think of a good excuse for you not being where you are supposed to be."

"Okay. Maybe we should talk to the others about it. They may have some ideas, especially the twins. They are very good at fooling people."

"Talk to us about what?" Asked Fred and George at the same time as they and everyone else entered the room.

"Dumblewhore sent me a letter. He expects me to answer him even if I have been kidnapped." Really the man is just an idiot sometimes.

Everyone laughed at that, but Fred and George, and the Slytherins all seemed to be contemplating what the next step should be.

"Well I think we should ignore him, he will think you were kidnapped and you won't have to go to Hogwarts." said Severus as he entered the room. "I just came from his office. He's going crazy with the thought that his weapon might be gone. Your best bet would be to let him think you are gone and we can train you here."

"Severus has a good idea. What do you think about it cub?" asked Remus.

"I think it's perfect, but couldn't they trace my magic or wand or something?" I asked worried that they might be able to find all of us.

"Don't worry little one. I have set up wards to prevent that and we will be getting you a new wand. I don't think it is a good idea for us to have brother wands." said Tom.

"Where would I get a new wand? I thought the wand chooses the wizard?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but there is a nice shop in Knockturn Alley which sells wands. They choose the wizard in a different way. More by power mixed with personality. It is actually more suitable than Ollivander's is. I will have someone bring you down there very soon, for now do not worry about it. You are able to do as much magic as you would like." Explained Tom.

"Okay Voldy. But Bubblebut isn't going to just accept that I'm gone. He cares too much about having his precious weapon for that to happen." I said. I just hope someone can find some solution for this. I never want to go back to Dumbledore again.

"We might be able to trick him into thinking you are dead or something." Suggested Draco. All of the Slytherins were now thinking of ways to make it look like I have died.

"That could work actually. I could say that I have learned some new information concerning your whereabouts and lead the old fool to an abandoned warehouse or something." Added Severus.

"Yes, but if I'm not there then won't he be just a bit suspicious?" I asked.

"Not if we put a puddle of your blood there. Don't look at me like that. I'm not suggesting we hurt him. We can take out some blood daily and just use that." Explained Severus. Everyone looked like they were about to kill him before he added the not hurting me part. It is rather nice to be surrounded by such protective people.

"You know that could really work. We will wait about a month to a month and a half. He would expect me to torture the little one first before killing him. And that will give us enough time to collect enough blood without draining him." Said Tom.

"Okay, Voldy." I said just to piss him off after he called me little one. Yepp now he is glaring at me. Oh well at least he looks hot when glaring. Damn I really need to stop thinking about how hot he looks.

"You all go sit down and have some breakfast. The little one and I will be in the training room. When you are all done come and join us. One of the death eaters will show you where it is." Tom told everyone.

"Of course Tom. Have fun little one!" Said Luna.

I hate being called little one, but when Luna calls me it I can't help but smile. She's just so sweet!

I follow Tom to the training room. He has a bunch of training dummies set up and it kind of looks like room of requirement did when we had D.A. meetings. This is going to be awesome. I actually can't wait to see what Tom will teach me.

"Okay Harry today we are going to work on your offensive spells. Hogwarts has always been way too focused on defensive spells. That will not help you in a duel. Everything you will learn in this room is to help you in a fight. Pay attention and work hard it might just save your life or one of your many loved ones lives." Tom lectures me. I know everything he says is the truth. It's going to be nice to actually learn something I can use.

"I do have many loved ones now don't I?" I ask in wonder. It is still hard to remember, after being hated for most of my life.

"Yes Harry you do. Always remember that." Tom says gently and then does something that I think surprises even him, he hugs me.

**VOLDEMORT'S POV:**

I can hear the amazement at having loved ones in Harry's voice and it makes my heart ache for him. So I do something completely unexpected I hug him. I just hold him for about 15 minutes. It feels so good, so right. Like we are meant to be together. And now I feel like a complete sap, but Harry is really hot and powerful. Everything I would look for in a man, plus he isn't afraid of me or just using me for power.

Okay Harry, you ready to get started?" I ask him after we pull away.

"Definitely. And I promise to always work hard. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. You will have the Dark Prince for a very long time." I can't help but feel happy at that. I don't think words have ever affected me like this, just to know that he plans on staying.

"Good. I have a feeling you will be a great asset in this war. Now most of the spells you will be learning are higher than your level, but I have seen you duel before. You are quite powerful Harry." I can see he is more confidant after hearing that.

"Okay now I will being with some hexes and curses, just watch what I do and try to repeat it. I will try to help you with what I feel you need help with." I explained to him.

I showed him about 10 different hexes and curses and he was able to perform them perfectly after only 1 try. I knew he would be powerful. He will most likely turn out to be almost or just as powerful as I am. For some reason that does not scare me like it used to. I know that he will always be the Dark Prince and I the Dark Lord. It will be nice to know that I have at least one powerful wizard at my side, the idiots following me can only seem to excel at the Unforgivables, which are great and everything but if they can't defend themselves then they die. It sucks to have to keep replacing them.

"That was amazing Harry. Now I want you to practice them on the dummy to see how fast you can take it down and which ones work better one after the other." I told him.

I let him try about 10 different combos until he managed to destroy the dummy in only 15 seconds.

"Great! I think that is enough for today. I would like you to help me with the others once they come in. I saw some of your D.A. meetings last year. You are a natural born teacher." I tell him. He looks surprised and very pleased with himself.

**HARRY'S POV:**

Tom just taught me some new hexes and curses. I think I have found the perfect combo to take down any opponent. I can't help but feel very pleased with myself when he comments on my instructing skills. I loved teaching the other students. It felt amazing to be able to teach other kids something.

"Of course I will help. I love teaching! Maybe when we take over Hogwarts I can take a teaching position." I suggest.

"That would actually be a pretty good idea. I would want people I trusted. What would you think about Severus or Lucius being the headmaster?" He asks me. I can't believe he actually cares about how I feel about his choices. It's nice to actually have a say in some decisions instead of just being told what to do all the time.

"I think Severus would be best for the position. He has the experience. Though then we would need to find a new potions master, which I think Draco would be perfect for." I suggest, hoping he doesn't think I'm overstepping.

"That sounds perfect. I knew you would a great help in making the decisions. Don't look so surprised that I asked your opinion. It's going to happen a lot more often so you better get used to it. I'm not like Dumbledore, I will not treat you like some weapon that can be destroyed at any time. You are much too powerful and much too precious to be treated like that." I can't help but smile at him and hug him. I tense for a minute but then he is hugging me back. I will never be able to get enough of his hugs, they just make me feel so comfortable.

We hug for a while until a cough at the door breaks us apart. Everyone is standing there looking at us.

"Okay you guys. Stop standing there like idiots and get in here to start learning something that might help you survive." I demand them. They all seem to be surprised at my demanding tone, but Tom looks pleased that I am being more assertive.

I see Severus and the adults try to back out, but I call them back and tell them that they have to learn this too.

"I don't care if it is just a refresher. You will make sure you have this perfectly. If I feel you are ready then you will be sent to one of the other training rooms with a bunch of dummies. If you are sent there I want you trying to figure out the best combination of the hexes and curses we are practicing to destroy someone the fastest." I love being able to order people around in this way. I love being in the teaching position.

We set everyone up. Tom is working with the younger ones in another room, so I am able to go through the hexes and curses with the adults much faster. I tell them each what they need to improve one. When I think each one of them has it perfect I bring them to a corridor Tom showed me on the tour the other day. I put them in a room each and conjure about 20 dummies each. I tell them to get started on finding the best combination, which works best together. I go from room to room watching them practice and making sure they try new combinations each and every time.

After a while Tom and the younger ones join us. We send them into their own rooms also. Surprisingly the younger ones seem to be able to think of new combinations much faster than the older ones. Once each person had their perfect combination then we sent them to help someone who looked like they needed it.

It was almost dinner time by the time everyone had finished. As we were all sitting down at the table I saw another owl at the window. I open the letter and see that once again it is addressed to me. I open it hoping it's not from Dumbledore again, but this time it's from Ron. That's a surprise since we haven't talked in about 6 months. Should be interesting to see what he needs to say.

Dear Harry,

I know that we haven't talked in a while, but seriously you need me as a friend. We are supposed to be best friends. But no you decided to act like a prat and not write to me or talk to me. You didn't even apologize for endangering my life at the department of mysteries.

-Ron

P.S. oh and if you get this you need to write to Dumbledore, apparently he's afraid you've been killed or something. Personally I think you are being a spoiled brat and have decided you are too good for everyone else.

Wow, I never thought someone could be that much of an asshole. I pass the letter to everyone at the table. I can see that most of them either want to laugh or just kill Ron. His brothers especially look like they want to kill him.

"Well that was an interesting letter. At least we don't have to consider what to do with this one. I'm just not going to answer." Everyone laughs at that, after all the tension from Dumbledore's letter that it is nice not to worry about a letter.

"Well now I know how unbelievably stupid he is. I can't believe I actually liked him at one point." Shuddered Hermione.

"You liked the weasel? Why?" laughed Draco.

"Now Dray, we have all had crushes that we regret completely years later. We really can't blame 'Mione for being a bit stupid when it came to Ron." I told Draco. It really wasn't Hermione's fault. She was blind when it came Ron.

"Okay. How about we all stop talking about my obliviousness when I was younger? To be fair, I was only twelve. I would like to think that I have much better taste now." Exclaimed Hermione.

"So Harry, who was your crush that you now regret immensely?" asked Tom. Damn, of course he had to bring that up, I'm not really sure if I should answer that one.

"Umm, how about we all just have some dinner?" I say quickly sitting down at the table.

Everyone laughs at me and starts to eat, but Tom doesn't want to give up finding this out.

"Come on harry, you know you can tell us anything. We won't make fun of you." Tom said gently

"Okay fine, it was Draco, alright?" I grumbled.

"Seriously, you liked me?" Draco says surprised.

"Yes I did, at least until you opened your mouth. You were adorable. Now you are just my brother so, don't get any ideas." I say teasing Draco.

"Don't worry about that little one. I am completely straight." Draco tells me. Which is something I already knew, because I see how he looks at one of my sisters.

"Call me little one one more time and I will be forced to jump you right now Draco." I threaten.

"Now little one I really don't think that would be necessary." Exclaimed Tom. And he sounds just a bit jealous.

"Jealous Voldy?" I ask just to piss him off.

Though it only makes him start to tickle me. Who told him my one weakness?

"Hah – sto- hah-p!" I try to tell him in between laughs.

Once he finally stops and I calm down enough we finally get to eat dinner. We talk about what to do about Dumbledore. How we are going to manage to talk over the wizarding world. We even discuss ways to do it with less killing. It will take Tom awhile to stop talking about killing all muggles. We all understand why he would want to, but it really isn't all the muggles in the worlds fault.

After dinner we go to the sitting room to just relax before bed. I need to talk to Tom about something so I open the connection we have.

"_Tom?" I ask _

"_Yes Harry?" _I can tell he's surprised that I am using the connection, but he doesn't show it outwardly.

"_Do we really need to kill and torture people to get our way?"_

"_I don't know Harry. It is a good way to gain power. Is there a main reason why you do not want to?"_

"_It's just that I can't bring myself to even think about hurting someone else. It's not who I am. And I don't see why it has to be who you are. People are not going to want to follow you if all you do is hurt them." _I can see that he is considering it, I hope he chooses the right thing, I would not want to do something I am not comfortable with.

"_Well you actually do have a point Harry, but how am I supposed to make them do what I want and not try to upstage me. I do not want anyone to try to become more powerful than me or take my position as leader."_

"_Well from what I have seen, the only people that could even try to rival your powers are Dumbledore, Hermione, and I. Dumbledore we will be getting rid of, Hermione is not the leader type. She would rather have an important role in laws. And as for me, I will always be content in being the Dark Prince. I am only a leader when it comes to teacher and as long as you make me a professor when we get Hogwarts then I would be very happy."_

"_You do make a great point, but if someone tries to take me down I will not hesitate to torture and kill them. Do you at least agree with that?"_

"_Of course Tom. I think that is a great compromise. Plus if someone even tries I will be right there beside you. Now what about the muggles?" _I really do not want to apart of something that discriminates against people just because they are not magical. I am a half-blood after all.

"_I think I can stop torturing all muggles, but I have the right to torture child abusers. It's only fair. They do not deserve to be alive anyways. And I will be starting with your muggle uncle."_

"_Fine. I completely agree with you. I want to be able to take part in the torture of my uncle. I do not want to let him get away with everything he did. Starting with him will be like shedding my defenselessness. Now when are we going to be dealing with Pettigrew?" _I cannot deal with the fact that he got away with what he did. He does not deserve to live.

"_Prince, you will never be defenseless again, that I promise you! And how about tomorrow after breakfast and before lessons we will deal with the rat problem." _

"_Great I can't wait! I never thought I would be so excited to hurt someone, even someone who deserves it so much! Now I cannot decide if you are a band influence or a good one? What do you think Tom?"_

"_I think you are beginning to become the Dark Prince, which is something I am quite happy about. Being the Dark Prince has some requirements. I think you will be perfect. I will never make you do something you are not certain about. Trust me on that. You will be one of the most respected people in the new order. Only lower than me, everyone will treat you like a Prince. You will never have to worry about anything again, I promise you that you will always be safe, happy, and powerful." _I love when he talks like that. It makes me feel safe. He is so much better for me than Dumbledore was, I am glad to be following him now.

"_Thank you Tom. I can honestly say that this is the best time of my life so far. I never want to leave here. You make me feel like this is where I belong. You have welcomed my family and do not treat me like I am something that can be thrown away at will. I appreciate that very much!"_

"_You are very welcome my Prince. I want you to feel like this is where you need to be."_

"_I have a feeling this is where I will always feel like I need to be, you will never have to worry about me leaving you."_

"_Very good. Now I think it is getting late. I can feel that you are as tired as I am. It's time for bed."_

"Okay everyone. I think it is time for all of us to head upstairs. It has been quite a long day and we will most likely be having an even longer one tomorrow. Now is there anyone that would like to see the torturing of a rat?" asked Tom.

Instantly Remus and Sirius perked up.

"We would love to! What time?" exclaimed Sirius.

"After breakfast." I answered. "Now I think we should take Tom's advice and head up to bed. We will be training again tomorrow."

We all head upstairs and as I'm about to fall asleep. I hear Tom and I's connection open up.

"_Goodnight my Prince!"_

"_Goodnight Tom! Sweet dreams!" _

I hear him fall asleep. I snuggle into the blanket. I can't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow I will get revenge on the rat and work on the Dumbledore situation. Neither one will know what hits them.

**ME: Who liked this chapter? It was the longest I have ever written.**

**TOM: Well it was entertaining, but I do have one slight problem.**

**ME: What could that be? ;)**

**TOM: You made me seem so sappy and you repeatedly called me Voldy! For punishment you will have to wait until your review total equals 85 before you can update again!**

**HARRY: Yay! Tom you have stopped using magic against people! I'm so proud of you. And I completely believe in the punishment. 85 Reviews!**

**ME: Well you heard the little one and sappy Voldy, My total needs to equal 85 before I update! So please review, if you do I promise not to forget about this story again!**


	10. Scans and Plans

**Here is chapter 10. Sorry for the wait. I probably would have had this up sooner if I hadn't lost half the chapter. Also I have been seriously busy with school and friends! Also some of my "friends" were like making fun of my writing, so that did put me off of writing for a while. I'm also thinking of creating a new account that no one else knows about, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, at the very least I am going to be changing my name on this account. I promise to try to update more often! **

**Also I am not good at plots within plots so don't expect much of that from me, though I promise to at least try.**

**Thank you to Geekquality , Serpentine Lion , Black-Cat164 , TIGGI1 , Sabaku no Sable , The Dark Lady Voldemort666 , LadyPhoenix731 , Allanah-x , Wolfgirl75 , Angel JJK , Observer of Life , Cally Chloe , newbee25 , Twilightfans , Mika the Dark princess!, **_**Avidreader417 **_

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CALLY CHLOE! SHE WAS THE 85****TH**** REVIEWER!**

_**Things in italics are Harry and Tom talking through their connection!**_

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly the next morning. He panicked for a few moments until a big black furry dog came into his line of vision. Apparently padfoot decided to wake him up this morning.

"Sirius, don't scare me like that!" whined Harry.

"_Prince, are you okay?" _came Tom's concerned voice over their connection.

"_I'm fine. Padfoot decided to surprise me this morning." _Explained Harry, feeling happy that Voldemort was concerned about him.

"_Okay good. Now why don't you get up and round up the mutt and everyone else and meet me downstairs for breakfast." _Asked Voldemort.

"_Sure thing!" _said Harry.

"Okay let's get going. It's almost time for breakfast!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry ushered Padfoot out of the room, telling him to work on getting everyone else up then Harry took a shower and got dressed. When he went downstairs to the breakfast table he saw everyone else was already there, but they had left a chair open right next to Voldemort for him. For some reason Harry just doesn't see this as a coincidence.

"Hey guys, so what's up for today?" asked Harry as he sat down and began to gather his breakfast onto his plate.

"I thought we were going to torture Wormtail today and maybe if we have time, Bellatrix too? I know Sirius hates her almost as much as the rat." said Voldemort questioningly.

"Well I was thinking it over last night, and that does sound very fun, but I think instead we should mess with their heads a bit." Said Harry, with a Slytherin like smirk on his face.

"How do you supposed we do that Harry?" asked Voldemort confused, while at least Sirius and Remus looked like they knew what was going on, everyone else were just as confused as Voldemort.

"Well instead of killing them, like everyone expects us to, how about we play some pranks. They will never see it coming. They won't know what to make of it." Said Harry smirking evilly.

"That's actually a really good idea." Said Pansy in a mock surprised voice.

"Why thanks so much Pansy, I do get good ideas once and awhile you know." Grumbled Harry.

"No problem little one." Said Pansy cheerily, laughing when Harry retaliated my sticking out his tongue at Pansy.

"So what pranks do you have in mind little one?" asked Draco.

"None at the moment, but my guess is the second I brought it up Siri and Remy have been thinking up new ideas. Am I right guys?" asked Harry laughingly.

"Of course my little marauder. It just wouldn't be us if we didn't already have some ideas ready." Said Sirius mischievously.

"So what are they?" asked Hermione

"A good prankster never reveals their secrets, unless you are needed for help in the pranking you will not know what is going to happen until we actually prank them." Said Sirius evilly

"Of course, we can't wait to see what you have planned." Said Voldemort, much to the shock of everyone else in the room.

"_Are you really not going to try to get them to tell us what they have planned?" _Harry asked through their connection.

"_No, it is not necessary, just think how much more amusing it will be, because we didn't know what they had planned." _Explained Voldemort.

"_But Tom! I want to know!" _whined Harry causing Voldemort to snort.

"_Don't whine little one, it is quite unbecoming of the Dark Prince." _Chastised Voldemort.

"_Fine!" _Harry pouted.

Damn, he looks hot when he pouts thought Voldemort, though he was quick to try to banish those thoughts from his mind. He knew he was becoming steadily more attracted to Harry, but for now he was not going to act on it.

"_Now come on, don't pout. Finish your breakfast and we will head to the training room, I think we need to practice detecting dark curses."_

"_We are on the dark side, and you want us to learn how to detect dark curses? No offense but that does seem a bit pointless." _Said Harry confused.

"_We never know what lengths Dumbles might go to. I want you all to be prepared and protected. You can never know what you might stumble upon and I don't want you getting hurt." _Explained Voldemort.

"_Fine whatever you think is best, Voldy. _"Said Harry, secretly happy that Voldemort was concerned about him.

Just as Harry and Voldemort were about to announce the plans for the rest of the day they heard two distinct sounds of apparition. Within five minutes Severus and Lucius were walking through the door. Severus seemed surprised to see who was there with Harry and Voldemort; Lucius just sat down and helped himself to some breakfast, having talked to his son about everything already.

"My lord, how are you today?" asked Lucius as he started to eat.

"Very good. Though I see that although you have managed to at least make yourself comfortable without permission you cannot seem to lose the my lord thing. And for god's sake Severus stop hovering and sit down!"

"Yes my lord, sorry my lord." Severus said as he quickly sat down.

"_He sounds like a bloody house elf." _Commented Harry with a snort of laughter.

"_Yes he does, it's quite hard to get them to stop that. Lucius alone took 4 months. Severus might be a bit harder, since he has to serve both me and Dumbles." _Explained Voldemort, at the same time as he was telling Severus to also stop calling him my lord.

"Of course my l- um Voldemort." Said Severus quickly and nervously.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard now was it?" teased Voldemort.

"Okay enough teasing the death eaters. I think it's time to head to the training room." Harry interrupted.

Everyone gets up and heads to the training room. Before they all get started Voldemort asks if anyone else has expertise in detecting dark curses on objects, turns out Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, and even Hermione will be able to help out in teaching everyone.

Everyone splits up into even smaller groups and starts the training. Everyone seems very eager to learn this training; they all know just how easy it would be to get hurt by touching an innocent looking object.

It took about 3 hours, but finally everyone was able to detect curses in objects, even if they aren't able to detect the major curses, they would still feel a hint of dark magic in the object.

When everyone was done they all went to go have lunch and then went to look up whatever they feel they need help on in the library.

Harry's choice subject was compulsion charms, and charms that can control people or make people have an extreme dislike for other people. He wanted to test it out though.

"_Voldy, do you have any way I could test out these charms?" _Harry asked.

"_Well how about I cast a minor charm on Severus, if he agrees, and you can see if you can detect it." _Said Voldemort.

"Severus come with Harry and I, we need your help with something." Said Voldemort.

They walked into one of the training rooms and Voldemort explained to Severus what they needed help with. Severus actually seemed pretty willing to allow Harry to experiment on him. He had seen Harry's abilities in the last few days and he trusted the boy not to kill him.

Voldemort cast a light compulsion charm on Severus, but when Harry ran the scan for the charm he came up with more than that charm. He also came up with some repulsion charms, though they seemed to be fading from what they once were. He told Voldemort about the results and he ran his own scan and came up with the same thing.

"Those are not supposed to be there, some of them are fading, but we need to cancel them. One is to get Severus to hate Gryffindors especially Harry and Neville." Explained Voldemort.

"Why does he have those on him though?" asked Harry, confused.

"I think Dumbledore has some control issues. He's the only person I can think of that would do something like this." Explained Voldemort.

"Can you reverse it my lord?" asked Severus, concerned.

"Yes I can, the scan I did, I had invented myself, it supplies me with the counter curse as well." Said Voldemort as he ran his wand over Severus.

"Thank you my lord. I am going to lie down for a while." Said Severus as he got up dizzily.

Severus left the room and Voldemort turned to Harry, with concern evident on his face.

"Harry, I want to run the scan on you too, you never know what Dumbledore might have done to you." Voldemort explained.

Harry nodded and Voldemort took out his wand and ran the scan. The results of the scan made him want to kill Dumbledore even more! Harry had some kind of loyalty inducing spell, also had a compulsion spell against Slytherins which was almost completely gone, and had quite a lot of power binded. Harry could've been much more powerful than he is already. Voldemort told Harry what he found and then started to disable all of the spells.

When he finished with everything Harry passed out. Having all of that power rush back to him must have taken a lot out of him. Voldemort was concerned as to how Harry might be feeling so he conjured a bed and laid Harry on it so he could enervate him and he would be comfortable.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"You passed out when all of your power came back to you, you are really very powerful now Prince. You are actually more powerful than both Dumbledore and I." Voldemort explained gently.

"You're not going to try to kill me, because I'm now more powerful than you are you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course not Prince. You have already said you are quite content with your position in the regiment. I trust you and I will not just get rid of you like some low Death Eater." Voldemort said gently, trying to reassure Harry. When Harry still didn't look completely convinced he pulled Harry into his arms and just hugged him.

"You my prince are just too precious, trust me with this. I will never do anything to hurt you." Voldemort murmured into Harry's hair as they rocked back and forth.

After about 10 minutes Voldemort felt Harry fall asleep against him. He kissed Harry's forehead and moved him so he was lying back on the bed. Voldemort put a blanket over Harry and tucked him in. When he was done making sure Harry was going to be fine, he put a monitoring charm over the bed so he would know when Harry woke up. Then he walked back to where everyone else was relaxing to tell them all what happened.

"Hey where's Harry? Why did you guys leave so suddenly? And why did Snape just leave here pale white?" asked Sirius quickly.

"Well there's been a problem. Harry has been doing research on a spell on how to remove blocks in your system. And as we cast the spell on Severus we came up with some odd results, with some charms that really shouldn't have been there. He had a charm that basically made him loathe Gryffindors, especially Neville and Harry, though I'm not entirely sure why Neville was included in that." Voldemort explained.

"So what's wrong with Harry?" Remus asked concernedly.

"Well I had some suspicions that Voldemort had done the same to him, turns out I was right. He had a lot of his magic blocked and some loyalty and repulsion charms on him." Voldemort explained.

"WHAT? Where is he? I want to see my cub!" Remus exclaimed.

"Calm down! Harry is currently resting and I don't want to disturb him. He will be fine for now and I have a monitor up to alert us when he wakes up. Now we need to decide just what to do about Dumbledore." Said Voldemort.

"I think we need to dig up some dirt on him. Ruining his reputation will hurt him the most. That man cares way to much about his reputation." Draco suggested.

"That's perfect Draco! I'm sure if we do enough research we can find all we need to know!" exclaimed Hermione. Draco blushed at the praise.

"Your right, but for now it's time for dinner. It's getting late and I think we should all head up to bed right after. I'm also going to add a bed to the room where Harry is and I'll stay there tonight to make sure he's alright." Explained Voldemort as he ushered them all to the dining room where dinner was waiting. Remus and Sirius didn't look to happy with Voldemort staying with Harry, but knew it would be good in case something happened to Harry during the night. No one knew what the effect of having his magic rushed back into him might be.

They all sat down to eat. Everything was mostly silent throughout the whole meal. No one really knew what to say after that day's events. Everyone seemed kind of scared to say the wrong thing.

They all went to bed that night with a lot on their minds. Everyone still had one major thought though, that Harry had to be okay and Dumbledore had to be taken down. They all just hoped that the research would pay off and hoped that no one else was betrayed in the way Severus and Harry were. They were all worried, but it never crossed anyone's minds what would come up from that research and the scans Voldemort was planning on running on everyone. What they would find out will probably haunt them for the rest of their lives, how could one person cause so much damage?

**

* * *

**

**ME: There you guys go! Truly sorry it took me so long to update!**

**SIRIUS: Yes you did take way to long for this, two months!**

**ME: I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I had a ton of homework and projects, schools important!**

**REMUS: So is this story! No excuses! Now you have to wait until you get 105 reviews before you can update again! **

**ME: Fine! *pouts* Can't update until 105 reviews! So please review guys! I'd appreciate it!**


	11. Nightmares filer chapter

**Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. It has been a hard few months; I lost my grandfather, which was definitely the worst. I have also had to deal with a lot of people tearing down my stories, which is the reason for my name change too! But someone told me that I should keep updating or they would die, I guess to save a life I have to update. I know this chapter is short, but it's just filler and I already have the next chapter planned out. I'm going to start it tonight! And the next chapter will have thank yous for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and this one promise! Hope you guys like this one! Also there will be a big use of pet names in relationships, because I think it's adorable and sweet! **

Voldemort woke up to someone thrashing around beside him. He looked over and saw that Harry was apparently having a bad nightmare. He kept yelling "No! Don't! Please No!" Voldemort saw Harry seemed to be drenched in sweat. He automatically reached over to try to wake the boy up. It took five minutes of him shaking the boy and yelling his name. When Harry finally did wake up he was shaking and sobbing. Unable to stand the pitiful sight Voldemort pulled the boy into his arms.

"Harry, you're okay, everything's fine. I won't let anything hurt you. Shhh, it's okay baby, you're fine now, I've got you." Voldemort murmured gently trying to soothe the still shaking and sobbing boy.

Harry just clinged to Voldemort until eventually his breath evened out and he was asleep again.

Voldemort wasn't quite sure what to do now. He knew he would take his arms away from around Harry, but he couldn't muster the will power for that. Instead he just watched Harry sleep, which was the most adorable sight, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Voldemort watched Harry until he also feel asleep. They both slept wrapped tightly around each other.

Remus woke up the next morning and wondered how Harry was feeling. He hoped that the night had been okay for the boy and he wouldn't be feeling any after effects. Remus looked over and saw Sirius still sound asleep and decided to wake him up in his least favorite way, water. He started with just a few drops on Sirius' face, loving the way it twitched every time. He slowly progressed until he was pouring the water onto Sirius, but it still wasn't until he dumped so much water that would have probably filled a bucket, did Sirius wake up.

"What was that for?" Sirius grumbled unhappily.

"You know I have to use different methods to wake you up, and that was the easiest. Now get up, I want to go check on Harry!"

Sirius and Remus both got dressed and headed downstairs to the room they knew Harry was staying in. They were so not prepared for what they saw. Sirius was furious when he saw the Dark Lord wrapped around his godson. Remus was also furious but thought it was kind of sweet. He knew that Harry was developing feelings for Voldemort and knew that he would have to get used to it and be supportive of Harry. He also knew that he would have to make Sirius see sense when it came to this.

"Sirius calm down! They are only sleeping; Voldemort is even on top of the blankets. Now let me just take a picture then we are going to wake everyone else up for breakfast. Remus took his picture and he and Sirius left, not knowing that the click of the camera had woken Harry and Voldemort up.

Harry woke up and almost started panicking when he felt arms around him, but the arms felt comforting and not like they would inflict pain on him. He then started to remember the night before, his nightmare, and Voldemort comforting him. He never had anyone comfort him, especially in such a sweet way. He even remembered Voldemort calling him baby. He blushed as he felt Voldemort stir from his sleep.

"Morning little one." Whispered Voldemort sleepily.

"Morning, um I'm sorry about last night." Harry replied timidly.

"Angel you have nothing to worry about. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Said Voldemort sweetly.

"Last night you called me baby and now you just called me angel. Why?" asked Harry hoping he would like the answer. He really was starting to have feelings for Voldemort and he wanted so badly for those feelings to be returned.

"Well Harry, this may come as a bit of a surprise but I feel like I'm falling for you, I know sounds odd coming from the Dark Lord. But I'm changing inside, quickly. I hope you feel the same, if you don't things will go back to the way before my confession." Voldemort confessed.

"I am also falling for you. I don't know why, but you make me feel safe, like you'd never hurt me." Harry replied timidly.

"Baby, I'll never hurt you." Said Voldemort smiling at the way Harry blushed when he called him baby. He'd have to call Harry more pet names if it would make him blush like that.

Voldemort seeing that Harry was too nervous to say anything he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He knew it was probably Harry's first kiss and didn't try to deepen it, just a short sweet kiss, which made Harry's blush intensify.

"Come on Angel, we have to go to breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us." Said Voldemort already pulling Harry out of bed.

They both changed clothes using magic then walked to breakfast holding hands. When everyone saw their clasped hands they just smiled and said congratulations. Sirius didn't look to happy about it, but after he made some death threats he decided that he would just have to deal with it.

When everyone finished breakfast Voldemort announced they were going to go to the training room again. He wanted to scan everyone else, just in case they have had something done to them. None of them knew what the results would be and that scared them, and they certainly didn't think as many of them would be as affected as they turned out to be.

**ME: results will be in next chapter! Along with some pranks and awesomeness! Once again I am so so sorry for the long update. I promise I won't do that again! I'm going to start the next chapter tonight! I just wanted to get something out!**

**Voldemort: Well this time since it was an even longer wait, you will have to wait for 115 reviews before your next update!**

**ME: well you guys heard the evil man, 115 reviews ASAP!**


	12. Scans and Pranks!

**Okay guys. I'm currently typing this on my iPhone because my computer is sort of broken! But I felt bad because I wanted to get this to you! And my life is going to be a little busy from now on, MY BIRTHDAY IS THURSDAY! WOOHOO! And I'm going to see the midnight showing of Harry potter! Also if you guys have a twitter I would love it if you followed me, dotkob94. I always follow back! So let's get on with the new chapter!**

Voldemort led everyone to the training room. He knew this would be the best place to scan everyone. He started first with the Slytherins.

There hadn't been much done to them besides a few compulsion charms to make them hate any one who is not a Slytherin. Everyone thought it was amazing that so little had been done to them and it actually made them relax a little, but that didn't last long.

Next was Harry's "family". First they did all of the Weasleys. There wasn't much done to them besides a few compulsion charms. After that was Luna and Hermione. Luna was being made to seem even weirder than she actually is, she also had a spell on her to try to suppress her seer abilities, which made her seem crazier than she is. Hermione had a rare outward repulsion charm, which made most people dislike her, and she had more talent hidden within her which had to be broken out. After Hermione and Luna is Neville. Neville ended up having almost as much as Harry undone to him. He was much more talented than he seemed, but it was all hidden under charms and spells. After Neville was Sirius and Remus, who only seemed to have compulsion charms on them.

"Looks like Dumbles is a huge control freak. I'm starting to think he was building his own war. He created both sides of the war himself. The only question is why he would do this." said Harry confusedly.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it. The only reason I could think of for him doing this might be power and personal gain. He might have created all of this so that in the end he is the hero in all of this." explained Remus.

"Yeah I could definitely see him doing it for that." said Harry. "Now I think we should also scan Tom. We don't know what Dumbles could have done to him!"

"Harry is right Tom, it needs to be done." said Severus, seeing Toms standoffish look.

"Fine. Harry will you please do the honors?" said Tom.

Harry took out his wand after the initial shock of Tom trusting him like that. When he scanned Tom he found many spells, most of which were to basically mess up Toms mind to make him a crazed killer. A lot of the spells are already fading though, it explains a lot about Tom has been acting recently, his mind has been trying to fight these spells the whole time!

Severus set to breaking all of the spells with the help of Sirius, Remus, and the elder Weasleys. When they finally finished Tom looked exhausted, but he also seemed much happier than he was before.

"Okay now that that is done and we are all broken from Dumbledore's bullshit, how about we start planning those pranks on Pettigrew and Bellatrix?" asked Tom tiredly.

"Oh awesome! I have some great ideas. And so do Fred, George, and Remus." yelled Sirius excitedly.

"Well let's hear them guys." said Hermione happily, she was happy that she could help play pranks and see her brother be happy with someone, but she might have to have a little talk with Tom about what will happen if he hurts Harry.

"Oh we were organized and wrote them down on paper." said George happily.

Everyone gathered around the paper and read the pranks, which were nicely organized with bullet points.

Pranks for the rat and lunatic

Put shaving cream in their shoes. Everytime they open a door Friday by Rebecca Black will play and only they can hear it. Every night at midnight firecrackers will go off around their heads but they won't be able to see them. Replace shampoo with mayo. Glue their heads to the pillow in the middle night. Whenever they look in the mirror they see their deepest darkest fears. Replace their toothbrush bristles with porcupine needles.

There were many other pranks on the list, everyone thought these were perfect to mess with their heads a bit before they find out the truth about everything. They thought they should maybe scan Pettigrew and Bellatrix but they felt that they just weren't worth it.

They all decided to go eat and just relax until bed. They figured they have all had a very long day and after getting rid of all the charms and spells they needed a rest.

After they all ate, Sirius and Remus decided it was time to pull Tom aside and give him a little talk.

"Tom I am sure you know why we need to talk to you, so I'm not even going to deal with pleasantries. Harry is our son, we will do anything to protect him and we mean anything! He is the most important person in the world to us and if you even think about hurting him you will die, in an excruciatingly painful way and you won't even see it coming." said Sirius watching as Tom tried to compose himself under the animagus' and werewolfs stares. Since the spells are gone, Tom is not the same crazy man he was, now he can be scared by his boyfriends parents. Tom also knew this probably wouldn't be the last of the talks he will get, he already knows Hermione will be talking to him tonight and the rest will be getting to him soon.

"I'll never hurt Harry, we may have just started to date, but I know he is special, nothing in the world could make me let him go." said Tom sincerely.

Remus and Sirius nodded approvingly and left the room, sending Hermione in, knowing she wanted to talk to Tom about Harry.

"Tom I am not going to be all mean and if you hurt him I'll kill you, I am sure you already know that. What I want to talk to you about is Harry himself. There are some things that you seriously need to know. Harry had a bad childhood growing up. His uncle did things to him that should happen to no one. Because of this abuse Harry does not easily trust anyone. I'm surprised you were allowed to kiss him, Harry knows he is gay, but he is having trouble with the idea of being with another man, his uncle seriously fucked him up towards men. I just want you to know that you will have to talk to Harry about this, his trust issues may be a problem for you two in the future and I don't want that happening. I know you two could be perfect together, but to get to that you need to get him to talk to you about his problems, it's very very important that this happens! Well I'm done. I'm going to bed, goodnight Tom."

Tom distracting said goodnight to the girl. He obviously had a lot to think about tonight. His new top priority was figuring out a way to get Harry to open up to him.

With a lot on his mind he walked to the other room and saw that everyone else had gone to bed. He walked to his room and saw Harry was lying on his bed.

"I hope this is okay, but after the last few days I don't really want to be alone." said Harry nervously.

"Don't worry, its always going to be okay for you to be here. I'll always be here for you." said Tom gently. He went into the bathroom and got dressed for bed. When he walked back into the room he saw Harry was already asleep. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, who in his sleep cuddled into him. He knew that Harry would still need a lot more help, but him being able to trust him like this is a huge step for him. Tom just hopes that Harry can continue making steps toward getting better.

**Okay guys how'd you like that chapter? It's not as long as I would like but it is really hard typing on my phone! I'll continue to do my best with updates though. But please don't be mad, I mean my birthday is like less than two days away! I can't wait to be 17! Also is anyone else going to see hp7 midnight show? It's going to be so awesome and will make my birthday amazing! And please follow me on twitter, I tend to announce when I update or start a new story on it! dotkob94**


	13. Author's Note!

Hi guys!

First, this is not an update. I'm sorry. I realize I haven't updated in about 9 months.

Second, I am redoing this entire story. It's not going to really be changed, but I am going to rewrite it. I honestly hate how I wrote the beginning chapters.

So I'll be doing that this week. I won't delete the story, just replace the chapters with a new document. And hopefully while doing this I'll get some great ideas for the next chapter! Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me this long!

I love you guys!

-K


End file.
